Growing Wings, A Song of the Fairies
by AkemiYukimura
Summary: A song of the past, of a small fae people, a secret, a princess, and fairy wings. A AU based of Silver Inklet's fanfiction "To the Waters and the Wilds" (with author permission).


**Fandom**: Fairy Tail

**Ship Title**: Gajevy/Gale

**Rating:** T

**A.N.:** This fanfiction is actually based off of an AU by Silver Inklett titled "To The Waters and the Wilds". It can be found here on fanfiction . net. so please go check it out first! It was the inspiration for this one! This is not in any shape or form canon to her story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters, Hiro Mashima does. I also do not own the character Ardelle or the concept of Levy being a fairy from Tenrou, that was all Silver Inklett's original idea. I also do not own the song in here called "Growing Wings", that's owned by the Drakenguard series and sung by Paperblossom (can be found on youtube).

* * *

_This was the day, this was the day when everything changed_, Levy thought to herself. She became depressed this time every year, because of what was and what couldn't be. She remembered her mother's face. She tried to block it from her memory, but this was the day here whole life changed.

She came to the guild that day and ignored everyone, and walked up to go to the library, she needed a day by herself. It had been 10 years, but even in those 10 years, it never dulled the ache of her remembrance of that day.

* * *

Gajeel watched her come in, shoulders down and red rimmed eyes. He didn't know what caused her to be like that, but every year, this day, she always was like that, came in to the guild, ignored everyone, and stayed holed up in the library. When he first saw it happened 2 years ago, he asked others about it, but they just shook their head and told him to let her be. They wouldn't give him any answers. And here she was, another year like that. It bothered him. He didn't pry in to other people's business, but he wanted to know what caused her to be so sad and stay in the library all day. He continued drinking his beer, glancing up at the top floor where Shorty was in the library. He was determined to stay here until she came down.

* * *

Levy found solace in the library. It's where she could remember her mother and read books about her people. She didn't come here often, only on the day, it helped her somehow. She had started crying, reading a book about her people, and ended up falling asleep on the desk. When she woke up, the sun was already setting. As she stretched, she noticed a note fall out of the book she was reading. That was the first time she's ever seen a note fall from this book. She opened it and read.

My dear sweet child,

I'm sorry we had to part this way. I hope you can remember me, and know that you are loved. Never forget where you came from or who you are..

Your forever loving mother,

Ardelle

Her tears were ever flowing then. She realized she hadn't visited her island in over a decade, since that parting. She needed to go, she needed to visit her mother, her mother's homeland, her homeland. It had been too long. She put the book up, and put the note in pocket, determined to visit the island on the next trip out. She ran downstairs out of the guild. Before she went, she needed to stop at the one place that reminded her of home.

* * *

Gajeel saw her run down the stairs out of the guild with a determined expression on her face. This was different. _What caused her to change all of a sudden?_, he thought. He couldn't contain his curiosity, and secretly followed her. She was going to a forest outside of town. He followed her for over 20 minutes. _Where was she going this far away?_ She stopped then where a brook ran through the forest, and the trees opened to a small rock hanging next to the brook. She looked around her to see if anyone else was there, but Gajeel stayed shrouded in the forest. She then proceeded to take her shoes off and dip her feet in the brook, her hands up to the sun like she was absorbing its rays. She then sat down on the rock, and started to sing. This surprised Gajeel, he never ever heard her sing before, but she had the most amazing beautiful voice. He stood behind the tree, closed his eyes and listened.

"Crimson lights the sky, the bird still asleep

Like a dream it shines, from heaven's safe keep

Children's songs we sung, as soft as the breeze

Endless fields, our home, I long for those days..

I call out these prayers to the sky, heavy with thought, see your face

I carry these memories inside, thoughts of a soul colored by love

See me grow wings and fly high, passions will die down below

I burn in a basin of fire, watchers look on as they dance in their merciless sky

Watching me, watching you"

She paused, and her voice seemed to crack in the next verse, like she was crying while singing.

"Silent black, the dawn, and time tells its tale

Darkened blood, it flows, the forest receives

Look within the dark as deep as you dare

There inside you find destruction you seek..

I call out these prayers to the sky, heavy with thought, see your face

I carry these memories inside, thoughts of a soul colored by love

See me grow wings and fly high, passions will die down below

I burn in a basin of fire, watchers look on as they dance in their merciless sky

Watching me, watching you, watching me.."

It went quiet then. That song was the most beautiful, saddest song Gajeel had ever heard in his life. He glanced over at her, and noticed she started crying then. He wanted to go to her and comfort her, but he didn't want to seem like a creeper. He knew she came out here to grieve alone, over what, he wish he knew. So he waited for 5 agonizing minutes until she she stopped. She continued watching the sunset until it became dark. She then got up and left the forest. Gajeel didn't follow though. He was still in shock over what he heard. The song sounded like something from her past, what happened? He needed to know.

* * *

The next day, Levy didn't tell anyone except for Lucy where she was going. Lucy was surprised she was going to Tenrou, but when she pressed for a reason why, Levy wouldn't tell her. Levy asked her not tell anyone where she was going, which Lucy promised to do reluctantly. They hugged and Levy set out.

Gajeel was on his way to the guild, when he had an odd feeling something was wrong with Shorty. Lily wasn't with him, still sleeping from the long trip yesterday. Instead of heading towards the guild, he headed towards the girl's dorms. When he asked to see Levy, he got Lucy's response.

"She's, um, she's sick, she can't see visitor's right now," she called down from her window. Gajeel knew that she was lying to him.

"Let me see her then," he replied arms crossed.

"You can't!"

"Do I have to come up there and break her door down?"

Lucy rubbed at her temples. "I'm coming down."

She came down, and said, "She's actually not here."

Gajeel stared at the celestial mage, "Where is she?"

"She promised me not to tell anyone."

"Where-is-she?!" he ground out harsher.

"Well, she will need protection," she talked out loud to herself. "Lev-chan, I'm sorry, but I don't want to see you hurt. She went to Tenrou Island, the boats about to leave in 5 minutes, you better run!"

He turned and ran towards the dock. He was not missing that boat. Just as he got there, he saw her blue hair board. He hurriedly got a ticket, and stayed hidden from her in the crowd, but close enough to watch her. She seemed not to even notice those around her though, her gaze towards the sea and her mind elsewhere.

It didn't take them very long to get to the island, 3 days of traveling at the most. But to Gajeel it felt like 3 years. He saw her get off at a small desolate island, all the people were kind of in shock, and whispering. He wanted to get off too, but he still didn't want her to know he was here. He had a feeling she wasn't going to tell him what was going on, so he waited (hating every second) until they started again before he jumped off the boat towards the island. He just swam up on shore when he saw the shrimp head in to the forest. He followed behind her, far enough behind, but close to enough to see what she was doing. She kept walking until they came to a clearing with a small house. She stopped then. She was staring at swing attached to a tree trunk. She then started to tear up, "Mama.."

_Mama? She lived here?_ It was pretty desolate. He had seen no signs of life except for some animals here and there. He had so many questions, but she then continued her journey further up the mountain, following an overgrown trail. They then came to a small city formed by ancient architecture, crumbling.

* * *

Levy looked at the swing reminded of the day her mother swung her in the swing, it seemed like just yesterday, her mother here with her. "Mama.."

She didn't have time for crying though. She continued her trek up the mountain. To the one place her mother never told her to go. The one place she knew was the tomb of her people, her mother.

She came upon the ancient city, its walls crumbling. Ancient text written on the walls, she read one of them. 'May the fairy wings bring lightness to your feet and joy to your path.' She continued marveling at the architecture. But then a fountain in the middle of the city caught her eye. It was sparkling light blue, the color of her hair, even after years of it being unkempt. She peered at it, could feel the magic of her people in its waters. She didn't know what came over her, but she took off her shoes and stood over the edge of the fountain. She dipped one foot in, and then another, until she was knee length deep. The water felt good, it rejuvenated her. She closed her eyes, letting the energy seep in to her bones, in to her soul. When she looked down in the water, she saw fairy wings on her back. She glanced behind her, and truth to behold, she had wings. _But how?! They were torn out to prevent others from finding out who she was. How did this happen.._

* * *

Gajeel stared behind a building in shock. He looked away from her, trying to make sense of things. _Lev grew wings! But how?!_ He still couldn't believe his eyes when large fairy like wings came up out of her back. They were beautiful (a brilliant shade of orange shimmering a light blue color of her hair), but at the same time, he was at a loss of what to think. He didn't have much time to think before he heard something whiz by and the Shrimp shriek. He looked up and noticed she started to duck in the water.

* * *

Levy was still in shock about her wings reappearing when all of sudden she heard an arrow whiz by her ear. She ducked before another one came right at her head. _A hunter? Here?! But how?! _She ran behind the main pillar in the fountain, trying to think of what she could do to get away, but she was trapped. "HEY! Over here!" She all of a sudden heard his voice come out from the opposite side of her. She then saw him waving his arms. _Gajeel?! What are you doing here?_ The arrows started to shoot at him but he turned himself into iron before any could pierce his body. He looked at her and nodded at her. She knew that she needed to run, and now, and she did. She ran towards the forest, but took one last look at Gajeel as he was heading towards where the arrows were shooting at. _Please, be safe!_ She took off into the forest as fast as her legs could carry her.

* * *

Gajeel was determined to find out who was shooting these arrows at the Shrimp and why. He couldn't stand the thought of someone trying to hurt her. He kept edging closer, keeping his metal skin up to block the arrows from hitting him. It didn't take him very long to find the bush where the arrows where coming from. "Gotcha!" he said as he reached in to the bush to pull out the perpetrator, but instead of finding a human, he got some sort of wood contraception. _SHIT! _He slammed it on to the ground breaking it. Dammit, he was fooled! But that meant that whoever set this up was still out there! Levy! He needed to find her and fast! He ran back to where he left her and followed her scent into the woods. He had to get to her before they did, he couldn't bear the thought of what could happen if he didn't.

* * *

Levy ran and ran until she could feel her knees start to wobble. She usually could run faster but for one she left her shoes behind, so all the rocks and tree trunks were cutting up her feet, and two, she was not used to the wings. They were cutting into the air, making her slow down. But she had to keep running, no matter how tired or how much her feet hurt her. All of sudden she felt something hit her leg, and she cried out from the pain and dropped down to the forest floor. She looked down and saw an arrow pierce her leg. _No! I need to get away! They can't find out who I am!_ She got back up, and tried to run, but hobbled because of her hurt leg, tears streaming down her face because of the pain.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. No, no little fairy. You are not allowed to leave."

She halted, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. She grabbed a sturdy stick and wielded it in front of her, determined to defend off the hunter. She saw him come out then, a smirk on his face. She thought about outrunning him, but knew she wouldn't be able to get far. So she held the stick out towards him in a fighting stance, glaring at him.

"My, a feisty little fairy you are," he said smirking. He cupped his chin then and started to circle her like a hawk, she kept her branch towards him at all times. "I wonder where you came from. I've never seen the likes of your kind before. I thought they all died out years ago. Where did you come from little fairy? Wait, you're probably not going to answer me. That's fine. I wonder how much you will go for.. 50 million, 100 million jewels?"

"Solid script: SLICE!" Levy shouted as her magic went towards him. He dodged it, but not before it sliced his cheek.

"You bitch!" he shrieked. She had turned away and was trying to run, but he was already on top of her before she could move but 2 inches. He grabbed her hair then, and held her up in the air by her hair. She grabbed at his arm, but her strength was no match for his.

"Iron FIST!"

* * *

Gajeel ran as fast as his legs could carry him, following her scent. He knew the scent by heart; it was her perfume of strawberry's mixed with Levy's sent. He needed to find her. Where was she? He could smell iron then, the smell of blood. It made his heart go cold. It was her blood. He recognized it from the night he first met her within an inch of her life. He shook his head. He needed to not get distracted now, Lev was in trouble, and he needed to get to her. As he kept running, he then heard voices.

"50 million, 100 million jewels?" he heard an unknown male voice say.

Then Levy's slice spell. As he got closer, he heard the man shout back "You bitch!" in retaliation. His blood boiled. Once he was in the clearing, he could see the man holding up Lev by the hair. Her leg dripping with blood by an arrow. He couldn't control his anger now all he could see was smashing the man's head in to the ground.

"Iron FIST!" He punched the man in the gut, sending the man several feet back, coughing up blood in the process. He grabbed Levy by the waist before she could fall, mindful of her wings. "Gajeel!" she said in a raspy voice, exhaustion evident. She was pale, probably from the blood lose.

He grabbed her in his arms then, again, careful of both her legs and wings. He didn't know how sensitive these wings were of her and he didn't want to chance it. He went and set her behind a tree a little ways away, leaning her head gently against the tree. "Stay here." She nodded in response.

He got up and could see the man was running towards him again, this time a sword drawn. He ran forward, throwing up his metal armor up. The sword hit his metal arm, and he sent his other arm in to an upper cut at the man's jaw. He went up in to the air, and came down in a heap. He didn't stop there, he pounded the man with hit after hit with his iron hits, determined to kill him. He hurt Levy, he would pay. After several hits, the man had passed out, but he didn't stop. He then heard a loud scream, "GAJEEL! STOP!" He halted, another fist right about to hit his face. He realized the man was down and not getting up anytime soon, and let his armor fall. He glanced up and realized Levy was not behind the tree anymore, but had stumbled to a couple of feet away, tears falling down her face. He got up then to go to her, but she drew back, fear in her eyes. He halted, remembering that look.

* * *

Levy watched as Gajeel fought the man. He had a strange look on his face. It wasn't a usual smirk on his face when he fought enemies; it was dead set frown and a demon's look in his eyes. He pinned the man to the ground and kept pelting him with iron fist after fist. When she saw the man not move anymore, and Gajeel kept going, she got worried then. She yelled at him to stop, but he didn't hear her. She ran over and tried again, but again he kept going. The man was obviously down and Gajeel was going to kill him if she didn't get him to stop. Tears came to her eyes then, she couldn't watch him kill someone. She didn't want him to return back to his old self. She then yelled with every ounce of her strength to get him to stop. It worked luckily. He put down his armor and started to go towards her, but she recoiled from him. She didn't mean too, but what she saw reminded her of the day he beat up Droy and Jet, and was heading towards her. He halted a hurt look evident in his eye. He turned away from her then.

"Wait! Don't go! I didn't mean to do that, you just scared me when you didn't stop," she said wiping her eyes. She needed him to know that he was different now, not the same man he was. She shouldn't have recoiled from him and she kicked herself inwardly for not having control of her actions. She tried to stand up then to go to him, but remembered her leg, and cried out in pain before she felt herself falling to the ground.

* * *

He heard her try to explain herself, but he was half heard her, lost in his own thoughts. He never wanted to see that look of fear face again, especially caused by him. But he did, and it hurt him to think he caused that fear. He then heard her cry out in pain, and saw she was trying to stand up, but was falling in the process. He rushed to her before she could fall. He gently set her on the ground, not saying a word. He looked at her leg then. "I need to take the arrow out. This is going to hurt."

He looked at her then and she nodded at him to continue. He breathed in and out, and yanked it out. He heard her cry out in pain then, which made him grit his teeth. He didn't like that sound one bit. He then tore a piece off of his jacket and tied it tight around her leg to stop it from bleeding. He looked at her face then, and noticed she was crying from the pain. He then looked behind her and got distracted by her wings.

"Does it hurt?"

"Oh, it's not bad! It was just a nick! I'm tougher than that!" he could hear the smile in her voice, but also knew she was lying, trying to tell herself that.

"Not your leg, y-your um… wings."

* * *

She blushed in response to his question. _That's right, my wings!_ She could see him staring at her wings. She glanced behind her, just remembering.

"No, I forgot they were there actually."

"How'd you get them?" she could tell he was clearly intrigued on how she got her fairy wings back. She honestly didn't know herself how.

He looked at her then. "Tell me, who are you?! I know you grew up here. There is something you aren't telling me," he ground out.

She looked away. She couldn't tell him about herself. She couldn't put him in danger of knowing. He pulled her chin back towards him, her eyes meeting his eyes which were imploring her to tell him. She knew she wouldn't be able to go unless she told him. She closed her eyes. "I'm a fae.."

"What's a fae?" she opened her eyes and could see the confused look in his eyes.

"The fae are smaller people that have wings like mine. I'm the last of my people, I'm only half though. I was born with wings, but my mother tore them out before she left me with Markarov." Tears started to come to her eyes then, just the thought of remembering her mother. "I didn't know at the time, but my mother sent me to Fairy Tail to live, because she was dying of a disease that claimed my people and did not want me to live on this island alone. I am the last of my kind, Princess Leviasthina of the Faefairie folk."

"Princess?!" she could see Gajeel sit down in shock about everything she was telling him. She smiled a little, and just nodded her head.

"You weren't supposed to know though; it would put you in danger."

His eyes went dark then. "What danger?"

"The man you beat up, he's a hunter. The hunters are enemy of my people. They try to capture us and kill us and sell us as a trophy. If the hunters find out about me being a Fae and princess on top of that, it could put everyone I know in danger." She realized then that she couldn't go back to Fairy Tail. She remembered her mother explaining to her it was okay for her wings to come out at an early age because they weren't fully developed. She asked why her mom didn't take her wings out herself, but her response was that she was too old to now. Once you go past the age of 12, they become part of your bone system thus would die if you tried to pull them out. Levy was past that age, these wings that came back were a part of her now. If she went back to Fairy Tail now, she would be putting everyone in danger.

"I will protect you," Gajeel ground out, she could hear the anger in his voice, at the thought of someone hurting her.

She blushed at that but then frowned again. "I can't. I can't go back to Fairy Tail."

"Why not?!"

"It would put everyone in danger, including you! I couldn't do that!"

"I can take care of myself and everyone else in Fairy Tail can take care of themselves too," he responded back crossing his arms, smirking a little.

"You should listen to him Levy dear," she heard Markarov's voice a couple of yards away chuckling.

Gajeel had moved closer to her, tense for another attack because they were both startled when they heard their master's voice. "M-master Markarov!" Levy squeaked.

Markarov came over to them. "Good job keeping Levy safe, Gajeel my boy!" Gajeel just shrugged his shoulders and acted like it wasn't an issue, but Levy knew he was beaming on the inside from the praise. "Does he know?"

"About her being a princess of some fairy people, and having wings. Yeah, I know," Gajeel responded like it wasn't that huge of a deal.

Markarov chuckled in response. "Well, we should probably get you to Fairy Tail my dear, and get that leg of yours healed."

"But I can't go back! It's too dangerous!"

Markarov looked at her sternly then. "You are coming back. You are part of our family, and we will protect you. We aren't one of the strongest guilds for nothing!" he smiled then, that warm fatherly smile of his. Levy started tearing up then. _Thank you mother, for sending me to Fairy Tail._ As tiredness enveloped her all of a sudden, she felt Gajeel's warm arms around her then and start to carry her. Before she drifted to sleep, she felt a familiar kiss on her forehead, not Markarov's or Gajeel's, her mother's loving kiss. She smiled.


End file.
